Ferrick Wyatt
Ferrick Wyatt, '''also known as '''The Stupif Changing Guy, is one of Ben's best friends. Background Ferrick was born in an alternate universe, referred to as the Species Swap Universe, that was also home to Arctiguana 10. When he was about 5 years old, a Rooter experiment switched him with his counterpart from the OMC universe, Derrick Wyatt. Eventually he found himself enrolled in school, where he became friends with Giorgio Tsoukalos, Gilbert Gottfried, and Mr. Baumann, and was bullied by Andy for his unusual name. When Baumann found the Omnitrix, Ferrick encouraged him to become a superhero and frequently accompanied him on missions. He was present when Isis was mutated. Baumann gave her to him for safekeeping, but he just threw her into a river. Afterwards, Baumann and Ferrick began to drift apart. As a young adult, Ferrick enlisted in the Plumbers. One of his missions stranded him on Garbage Planet, where he used his redesign powers to create the Kugel Russelkafer species, making him a wanted criminal there. Sometime prior to the series, Ferrick created an Omnitrix. History OMC Ferrick met Ben when he gave the young hero his Omnitrix after Ben's was destroyed. They quickly became friends, and Ferrick became one of his most frequent companions on missions. During this time, he quickly gained a reputation for being a useless complainer, but was generally tolerated anyway. He also became close with Barack Obama. Throughout the year, Ferrick continued to go on missions, even occasionally helping with them. His most frequent job was to handcuff defeated villains, such that "cuff him, Ferrick" became a sort of catchphrase for Ben. At several points, he was killed, and even once had to sue for his life back, which he lost. During the Negative 10 attack, Ferrick was the one to discover the real Buamann hiding out. He also met his future self, and was disgusted at how old he was. Around this time, Ferrick was forced to reveal his past when a Rooter returned with the intention of sending him home, but Ben was able to defeat the Rooter, allowing Ferrick to stay. Andy also came back into Ferrick's life, motivating him to change his name to Brian, which was quickly undone by Ben. Ferrick's last notable adventure during this period was when his shooting by cops ended up sparking fat people riots throughout Baumannville, with him as an unintentional figurehead. FA When Ben's Omnitrix was once again destroyed, Ferrick once again built him a new one, this time with Obama's help. He continued to go on many adventures. One adventure brought him back to Garbage Planet, where he was eventually acquitted when his new Kugel Russelkafers stopped the planet from being destroyed. Shortly afterwards, Ferrick was present when Obama revealed that he had been a double agent for the Illuminati all along, wounding Ferrick. When Ra'ad took over future Ben's body, Ferrick helped Ben fight him, but was killed. His death was undone when Ra'ad reset the timeline. When Niall was arrested for piracy, Ferrick did the Take the L dance. He refused to work with the Illuminati during The Mistake of God, storming out when Ben asked him to. At Christmas, he tried to rekindle his friendship with Baumann, and the two took awkward first steps to reconnection despite ultimately ending with an argument. Other Appearances TAOO In Obama's Birthday, he wished Obama a happy birthday. In Ferrick Gets Ebola, he got ebola. In Obama Has a Confession, he talked to Obama about his presidency. In Ultimate Humungousaur, he revealed that he had accidentally sprayed Ben with his Anodite-o-matic and changed him back. In JK Simmons 10, he cuffed Gustav Gutrot for Ben, who he thought was JK Simmons. In New Obama: Part 1, he went to JK Simmons for help when Obama was replaced with New Obama. In New Obama: Part 2, he gave up looking for Obama, but eventually found him anyway. In The Campaign: Part 1, he taunted Obama while disguised as Mitt Romney. In The Campaign: Part 2, he advised Obama on his campaign. After Obama lost, he revealed that he had been Romney the whole time just to fuck with Obama. Stick 10 In The Blackman Cometh, UA Ferrick's model was used as a generic civilian in several scenes. Personality Ferrick is rude, sarcastic, and contrarian to a fault. While he may appear more intelligent than Ben, this is simply because his contrarian nature requires him to go against everything the dumber Ben says - in actuality, his intelligence is also below average. Ferrick cares about his friends, but would never admit it. He is extremely lazy and avoids helping whenever possible. He is also somewhat vain. Powers Ferrick's most consistent power is an EMP blast that he refuses to explain. He also has the power to redesign things, though he rarely uses it. Appearances OMC *Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable *Ben Goes to Articguana World *Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot *Death of An Hero *Trick or Eh *Ferrick 10 *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Buamann Takes Ogre *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *Only Shooting Stars *I Dream of Eatle (dream) *Rath on Anur Phaetos *The Greht Propayne Escapehde *420420 and the Weed Factory *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *Diagon Returns *AmpFibian is Special *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank (voice only) *Marriland and Diagon *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Bold and the Americaful *The New Secret of Chromastone *The Great Retcon *An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *EAzmuth *Upchuck's Charming Day *Elvis is Alive *The Return of Ferrick 10 *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *69 Shades of Eh *The Deal *Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly *A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?! *The Incredible Joe Biden *Shadow Dancing *Requiem for an Eh *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 *Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp *Replacement Grandpa *Ferrick Gets Rooted *The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur *Kangaroo^5 *A Quaad in Time *Obama Again *Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall *Very Bad Things *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *Good Maltruant is Not Helping *Close Encounters of the American Kind (flashback) *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *Fatguson *The Final Frontehr *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc *MY COOL OMC FANFICTION PLEASE READ FA *Eh New Beginning *The Shrekoning of Pan Pizza *He Floats Among Us *Universe vs. Wyatt *Simple 2 *Of Ehdators and Eh *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Ben and Ferrick vs. the Illuminati *Thankstaking *Christmas With The Donald *The Masters of Swag *Farquaad's Gift *Can't Stump the Trump *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) (past) *The End of OMC *Inspection Day *Niall's Trial *Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney *The Mistake of God *Un-Named Christmas Special TAOO *Obama's Birthday *Ferrick Gets Ebola *Obama Has a Confession *Ultimate Humungousaur *JK Simmons 10 *New Obama: Part 1 *New Obama: Part 2 *The Campaign: Part 1 *The Campaign: Part 2 Stick 10 *The Blackman Cometh (UA design, model only) Gallery Ferrick UA.png|UAF BIUD Ferrick.png|FA Ferrick 10,000.png|Future Kid Ferrick.png|Child Romney.png|Romney Ferrick (Transitional).png|Early FA appearance (OMC) Ferrick Alt 1.png|Alt outfit 1 Ferrick 2.png|Alt outfit 2 Ferrick 3.png|Alt outfit 3 Ferrick Classic.png|OMC Outfit Past Ferrick.png|Past Ferrick Costume.png|Jerry Halloween Costume Ferrick Canada Club.png|Canada Club FA Present Young Ferrick.png|Teenager Ferrick Take the L.png|Fortnite dancing Christmas Ferrick.png|Christmas outfit Homeless Ferrick.png|Homeless disguise Trivia *He is the owner and proprietor of Ferrick's Lasagna Palace *He is the creator of the Ferritrix *He is swag *His personality isn't a reflection of my opinions on the real Derrick Wyatt, it just kinda evolved separately after I introduced the character *how the fuck do you spell propellor *propeller *propellor *neither of those looks right *help *it's propeller you god damn pooch *Starting in season 4, he announces the name of every episode at the title card See Also *Derrick Wyatt *Ferrick 10 *No-Baumann Ferrick *Benferrick *Ferrick Wyatt (Cradle to Grave) Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Alternate Universe Category:Real people